150 Years Wait
by nomkatie
Summary: What happens when the love of your life leaves you? What will happen when the Cullens return, but in 150 years? Now that is the question.
1. Left Alone

_This is my first FanFiction. So please review it._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga. Unfortunately.**

**Chapter One - Left Alone;**

BPOV:

Normal morning, same old boring weather, of course that is diamond shaped rain drops splashing heavily on the puddle filled road and pavement. The dampness prevaded the air, yes I can smell the rain mixed together with the pavement. I know..weird, but I have always been different in that way. I always will be as well, but that's just me.

I'm twenty years of age. Exactly two years today _he_ left me, the day after my birthday. The love of my life left me here, alone, thinking that i would forget him. I won't. _He _has touched my life in so many different ways. But _he_ left me, so it is obvious that he doesn't feel the same way about me. He said he would care, love and cherish me forever and always. Ha! Sure.._He_hurt me, like stabbing me in the heart several times. I'm finding it hard to forget, I don't think i ever will. _He_ is my one and only.

_*Flashback*_

_Jasper tried attacking me last night. I accidentally caused myself to get a stupid, unnecessary paper cut, opening one of my birthday presents. Uh..18. But Edward pushed me out of the way to protect me, but caused a nasty gash along my arm. Hopefully, he has put it to the back of his unforgetting mind._

_I slammed my red Chevy truck door and strolled, trying not to trip over my own two feet at the same time. I walked until i reached the love of my life, Edward. His eyes looked blank and lifeless, with dark black circles appearing underneath them._

_"Edward, hey" I breathed happily._

_No answer._

_"Edward?" I asked cautiously. It's obvious he hasn't forgotten last nights events._

_"Bela...I-I've got to talk to you." He finally announced._

_"Yeah sure.. anything babe."_

_He gently took hold of my hand and led me into the life-filled forest. He suddenly stopped and let go of my trembling fingers._

_"Bella.." He started.."I-I've got to leave, to go with my family."_

_"Oh, okay, I'll go get my stuff." I replied to him._

_He looked like a stone, life-less statue implanted on the forest floor._

_"On my own, Bella."_

_"Wait, w-w-what!?" I choked out._

_"I don't love you anymore..it'll be like i never existed."_

_I stood there dumbstruck, water filled my muddy brown eyes._

_"You..You don't love me?" I whispered, quietly sobbing._

_"That is correct, i have to leave..now."_

_He walked up to me and gently kissed my forehead. I was restraining myself, trying not to kiss him passionately. I closed my eyes, while a teardrop, probably the size of a golf ball rolled down my cheek. When i opened my eyes, he was gone._

_"Edward..Lef..left..m-me" I whispered, crying my heart out. It felt like someone had shot me in the chest._

_Painful._

_*End of flashback*_

This day is going to change everything.


	2. Meeting

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Saga. Unfortunately. **

_Hope you like it. Please review :)_

**Chapter 2 - Meeting.**

It is my universities summer holidays, starting from today - University of Washington. I didn't want to stray too far away from Forks, mainly because of Charlie. I felt incredibly guilty leaving him. I mean, how can he survive on cheese toasties every day. I said my good-byes to all of my friends, I don't talk much..'cause I'm shy, so i only have a couple of them.

Olivia, Megan, Sophie and Eleanor, the boys; Declan, James, Tommy and Josh. They're all couples, so I regularily get left out, but no-one could replace _him._

I started up my engine and drove continuously at 30-40 miles per hour. I don't particularly like driving fast, but I wanted to get home, see Charlie...so 40mph is quite speedy for me.

"Forks - 10 Miles." I sighed as I passed the blue and white sign. It has been over one year since I've been to my home town. As soon as i graduated, I left... I couldn't face it anymore, I couldn't face being where I met my first and only love, *wince* Edward *wince*. It hurt to say his name, he left me with a hole in my heart, he said i would forget him, I'm human..Yeah right, I'm not a normal human, I was a girlfriend to a freaking vampire! I screamed inside my head.

"Must forget, Must forget." I repeated continuously out loud.

'Welcome to Forks' The sign I had been loning for read. It took me about two minutes to reach Charlies' I passed my old school, the diner. Places that brought back happy and sad times. I stared at young people walking of the sidewalk, seeing if I recognised anyone. No luck, they've probably moved somewhere sunny, serene and not glum and rainy like Forks.

I parked my truck outside Charlies' house, Oh how I've missed this place. I thought happily. Charlie was waiting on the steps with a humongous grin smacked on his face.

"Charlie" I smiled.

I stepped carefully out of my truck and pulled out my light purple suitcase, whn i finally reached Charlie, I pulled him into a hug.

"Dad, I've missed you so much!" I said, excitedly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine thanks Bells, I've missed you too, honey. I've had cheese toasties for ages.!

I laughed merrily. Oh how i have missed my dad.

"Bella, I hope you don't mind, but I have to pop out and visit Sue. She's been pretty lonely" Charlie asked unsure.

"Yes, yes, that's perfectly fine, dad. I'll go and sort out my room and then I'll probably take a stroll, if that's alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, all good, love you." and he was gone. I wonder if Sue and Charlie are an item. I smiled at the thought.

I trugged my suitcase up to my room and put away my clothes. My room reminded me a lot about _him_. How _he_ would climb through my window at night, watch over me while i slept.. a tear trickled down my cheek.

I picked up my phone, shoved it into my pocket and was out of the door in less then ten seconds. I walked to the place where _he_had told me..that..he didn't love me anymore. Another gush of tears streamed down my face. Probably leaving my eyes red and puffy.

"Why...hello, Bella." a high voice snarled.

I turned around and saw her. Victoria. Her fiery red hair danced with the wind.

"Oh, How i;ve missed you" She teased.

"W-what do you want?" I shouted nervously

"You of course, I'm surprised Edward left you"

I started shaking recklessly. The hole in my chest started to open up slowly.

"No, please no!" I pleaded.


	3. Change

_Hope you're all enjoying my story._

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight Saga. Unfortunately. :(**

**Chapter 3 - Change.**

VPOV.

"Oh, how I've missed you" I teased Bella playfully.

I've been waiting for her to return for almost two years, and now she's here, in front of..tempting me dramatically with her luscious blood, running by the litre in her veins giving off the most peculiarly, fragrant scent which pervades the musky air.

"W-what do you want?" she shouted, sounding quite nervous. Ha! How i love that in my victims. Sounding frantic and petrified.

"You, of course, I'm really surprised that Edward left you" I knew Edwards mentioning would break her, into small pieces. It's quite sweet that she still loves him, adores him in fact, after two whole years. He left her for crying out loud. Jeez.

She started trembling, making her scent more and more fragrant and appealing, i can just imagine her sweet blood trickling gently and greedily down my burning thoat. I looked up at her and teasingly licked my pink lips.

"No, please, no!" she pleaded, That made her more tempting. How i love my victims begging for their lives.

I pounced at her shaking body and she fell heavily to the hard, forest floor with a huge 'thud'.

"Have a good life, Bella." I decided to let her off, me killing her. She has lost so much, her only love. Bella and I are now even.

I sunk my teeth into her neck and it was like heaven and back, sinking my teeth into soft, yellow butter. Easy. She let out a muffled shriek which died down eventually. I stood and turned away.

"Bye, Isabella Marie Swan." I said calmly, why was i being nice to that human?

I fled from the scene to start a fresh, new life. Bye Forks.

BPOV.

"Have a good life, Bella." Victoria chimed, I knew death was approaching fast. She sunk her razor-sharp venomous teeth into my neck, it would be easy for her.

I cried out a shriek of pain, but my eye sight blurred and my whole body felt numb and paralyzed.

"Bye, Isabella Marie Swan." Victoria said calmly, why hadn't she killed me?

That's when the fiery pain erupted throughout my body, is someone burning me alive? I couldn't open my eyes to look. I couldn't even move my fingers. This went on for what felt like forever, pain burning in my dry throat, i opened my new eyes.

"No" I croaked. I had been transformed into a vampire! Why! I've hardly seen Charlie. What about my university? My friends?

"No!" I shrieked, but it made the unbearable pain in my throat worse.

I stood up with grace and elegance. I felt...weird. Different. The same Bella, but ...a vampire.

My throat was on fire, i needed to hunt. No human. I'll stick with the Cullen's *wince* vegetarian diet.

"Arrgghh" I screamed. "Why! I had an okay life.!" to no-one in particular.

I ran elegantly until my hunting instincts kicked in. I leaped gently on top of an unsuspecting elk and dug my teeth into its neck. Easy. It calmed my throat down the tiniest amount. But it was not enough, i needed more.

I repeated my first action over ten times. It still wasn't enough, but i needed to talk to Charlie..over the phone. I really didn't want to risk his life because of stupid me.. I've been gone for three days. Of course he would be worried. I picked up my phone and dialed his number.

"Dad" I breathed

"B-Bella! Where are you?!" He shouted.

"I-i have to leave, i don't belong here anymore. Maybe in a couple of years, but, but not now dad." I said trying not to dry sob.

"But Bella, why?"

"Dad, I've got to go. But remember, I'll always love you"

"Bella, I love you to bu-" I cut him off.

"Bye, daddy." I whispered and put the phone down.

**Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. I liked writing it.**

**R-E-V-I-E-W :)**


End file.
